


When Sally Jackson Saw Chicago

by trashofalltrades



Category: Chicago (2002), Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: Broadway, Cell Block Tango, Date Night, F/M, Musicals, paul has made a mistake, teen for brief swearing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-27
Updated: 2017-07-27
Packaged: 2018-12-07 04:06:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 598
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11615523
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/trashofalltrades/pseuds/trashofalltrades
Summary: A short one shot where Paul takes Sally to see Chicago without knowing what the show entails.





	When Sally Jackson Saw Chicago

**Author's Note:**

> I thought about this after writing a different fic where Paul learns about Gabe. I am aware that it is ridiculous.

Paul looked over at Sally and smiled. There was nothing like a good old Percy-saved-the-world-and-didn’t-die-and-also-it’s-our-anniversary date.

While fighting off monsters using Shakespearean sword play made for an interesting outing, it was not one he wanted to repeat. Instead he had taken Sally out to dinner and then they were going to go see a musical. He figured not being dead was a good reason to splurge.

Percy’s suggestion that they see the Blue Man group had been vetoed, and instead the pair found themselves waiting for the curtain to go up on Chicago.

Sally flipped through the Playbill, skimming through the cast list and short articles, eventually reaching the ads for other shows in the back.

“Do you think we should bring Percy at some point? It would be a good cultural experience,” she said eyeing the list.

Paul leaned over her shoulder, and looked at the ad for the lion king.

“Yes, I’m sure sentient animals would impress him. It’s not like he’s seen them before.”

She laughed as she swatted him. “Hey now. Blackjack can’t sing Hakuna Matata. Or maybe he can? I’ve never asked Percy what they talk about.”

Soon after, the lights went down and the crowd fell silent as the curtain opened. Paul smiled. This was going to be great.

 

 

 

 _Oh shit this is awful_ he thought, sinking down in his chair.

Almost immediately he had realized that this had been a mistake. The show was about women who murdered people. Specifically, their husbands and lovers.

Recently Sally had told him some of what happened with Gabe, including turning him into a lovely statue. He had listened as she struggled to explain things no one should have to explain, holding her as she cried.

_They were only on the third song and singing about murdering their husbands._

He cursed himself for not finding a summary. He and Sally knew it was a musical about, well, Chicago in the 20s and that was it.

He glanced over at Sally, who thankfully was watching the number with amusement. Upon seeing his panicked look, she simply smiled and patted his knee before turning back to the show.

 

 

As soon as the curtain closed for intermission he looked over at her.

“I am so sorry. We can leave if you want, I didn’t realize…”

She smiled. “You’re sweet. But it’s fine, it’s just a story.”

“Besides,” she said, leaning towards him, her voice a whisper. “He _did_ have it coming.”

           

           

The second act didn’t improve things. The women went on trial for killing their husbands.

Thankfully Sally still seemed to enjoy it.

As they left the theater, she smiled and gave him a peck on the cheek.

“This was a great evening.”

“Thanks. I just hope I didn’t make you relive any bad experiences.”

“It’s fine, I promise,” she insisted. “I’d like to think I’m not as crazy as the ladies in the show.”

“No, just as sexy though.”

She laughed, swatting him again.

“I’m glad you liked it. But next time I’m researching the plot.”

Sally smiled. “Good idea. The music was great though-makes me want to do the Charleston.”

She stopped briefly on one side of the sidewalk to demonstrate, her feet flying.

“Well it makes me want to read _The Great Gatsby_.”

She rolled her eyes. “Always the English teacher, aren’t you dear.”

“Guilty is charged.”

She shook her head and as they walked towards their taxi she began to sing.

“Pop, six, squish, uh-uh…”

“Oh lord, are you going to go around singing this now?” he groaned.

“Only if it creeps you out.”


End file.
